ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand (film)/Gallery
Promotional Material Screenshots Raf farewells Ferdinand.png Yound Ferd and Nina.png Nina and Ferdinand Entering Meadow.jpg Nina feeds carrot to Ferdinand.jpg Nina and Ferdinand Height.jpg Grown up Ferdinand Height.jpg Family TV.jpg Ferdinand Looks at Bridge.jpg Tower Bells.jpg Spain Town.jpg Ferdinand Sniffing Flowers.jpg Sniffing Flowers by Window.jpg Smiling at Woman by Flowers.jpg Ferdinand on the Streets.jpg Looking at the Door.jpg Slams Door.jpg Ferdinand and Balloons.jpg Ferdinand Smiling Behind Balloons.jpg Ferdinand and the balloons.png Ferdinand in the China Shop.jpg Having Realised he is in the China Shop.jpg Bull in a China Shop.jpg Walking to exit.jpg Baby Steps.jpg Walking among Chinaware.jpg Walking through the Shop.jpg Balancing Table on Head.jpg Balancing Chinaware.jpg Ferdinand and the Store Owner.jpg Ferdinand Having Wrecked the Shop.jpg Truck through meadows.jpg Tree on Hill.jpg Sunflower trip.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs the Outside.jpg Shipped Away.jpg Road to Plaza de Toros.png Plaza de Toros.jpg Ferdinand Bull Fighting Ring.jpg Ferdinand at Plazas de Toros.png Ferdinand talking to Una.jpg Una Dos and Cuatro.jpg Una giving advice.png Ferdinand talking to Lupe.jpg The farm.png Smash that Thing.jpg What else would you Hit it With.jpg Ready.jpg Ready closeup.jpg Valiente and the gang watching Ferdinand.jpg Bunny Emerging.jpg Bunny faces Ferdinand.jpg Bunny sees Ferdinand.jpg Ferdinand Falling.jpg Bunny screams.jpg Ferdinand collides into Bunny.jpg Heart attack.jpg Bunny dead.jpg Is it Dead.jpg Lupe watching Ferdinand and the Rabbit.jpg Valiente watches Ferdinand gives the Rabbit CPR.jpg Valiente unimpressed.jpg Lupe and Ferdinand watching Rabbit.jpg Ouch.png Plaza de Toros Crowd.jpg Primero's entrance.jpg Ferdinand's Hoof Entering Ring.jpg Ferdinand Entering Ring.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs Flowers.jpg Bee.jpg Wild Beast.jpg There's a mistake.jpg Nina chasing Ferdinand in Truck.jpg Truck along town.jpg You think big.jpg You're ginormous.jpg Looking out window at night.jpg I'm Una.jpg Hedgehogs mourning.jpg I'm here.jpg El Primero Eyes.jpg Training.jpg Ferdinand Shocked.jpg Sucks to be you.jpg Confronting El Primero.jpg Ferdinand consults the horses.jpg This is the beautiful horsey side.jpg High hooves.jpg Nina misses Ferdinand.jpg Cork Tree at Night.jpg Ferdinand misses Nina.jpg Best plan.jpg Hedgehogs rolling.jpg Ferdinand attempting to roll.jpg Hedgehogs hiding.jpg Lupe frowing.jpg Moreno exits house.jpg Casa de Toros.jpg Squad in bus.jpg Terrified passengers.jpg Valiente frowning.jpg Car flip.jpg Close shave.jpg Nina riding through fields.jpg Riding through sunflowers.jpg Primero's legacy.jpg Primero dressed up.jpg Squeezing Ferdinand.jpg Seeing Ferdinand destroy the car.jpg Ferdinand destroys car.jpg They're coming.jpg Hedgehogs dancing.jpg Nina Flowers.jpg Scared gang.jpg Ferdinand.png Lupe.png Paco licked by Ferdinand.png 234788371-2.jpg Lupe Eye.jpg Development Ferdinand Scupltures.jpg|Lead Sculptor, Vicki Saulls, working on Ferdinand's CGI model Young Ferdinand Physical Sculpt by Vicki Saulls.jpeg Ferdinand Scupltures 3.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 4.jpg Lupe CG Render.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 5.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 2.jpg|Concept art of Ferdinand under The Cork Tree framed behind COO of Blue Sky Studios, Brian Keane Ferdinand.jpg|Concept art by Sergio Pablos. Ferd Sergio Pablos 3.jpg Ferd Sergio Pablos 2.jpg FerdMinorCharacters.jpg LupeArt1.jpg Ferd concept art.png|Concept art by Sang Jun Lee. FerdFlowers.jpg Ferdinand Concept Art.jpg FerdExpressions.png El Primero Concept Art.png Sang Jun Lee Ferdinand.png Bones Concept Art.jpg Angus Concept Art.jpg Young Ferdinand Expressions Drawings by Sang Jun Lee.jpeg Yound Ferd concept art.png Young Ferdinand Gestures Painting by Sergios Pablo.jpeg Young Ferdinand Design by Sang Jun Lee Painting by Mike Lee.jpeg TAOF Feridnand Sculptures.jpg Lupe Concept Art.png Cuatro Concept Art.jpg Lupe Concept Art 2.jpg Lupe Concept Art 1.jpg TAOF Ronda.jpg TAOF Intro.jpg PacoArt.jpg|By José Manoel Fernandez Oli BeeArt.jpg LucitaArt.jpg Aidan Sugano FerdArt.jpg|By Aidan Sugano Aidan Sugano FerdArt2.jpg Aidan Sugano FerdArt3.jpg Others Ferdinand Cup.png|Ferdinand mug made by a Blue Sky Studios character designer, Sang Jun Lee Ferdinand Standee.png|Ferdinand standee The art of Ferdinand.png|''The Art of Ferdinand'' cover DoggyFerdinand.jpg|John Powell's dog Moose wearing a Ferdinand crew t-shirt. ferdinand and logo.png Category:Gallery